survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Live Launch
600px Dom wielkiego brata znowu odżywa, przygoda i magia w nim się ukrywa, mieszkańcy czekają na swą kolej cierpliwie, ale którzy z nich będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie? Czas na rozpoczęcie Celebrity Big Brother! Dzisiaj do domu Wielkiego Brata wprowadzą się nowe gwiazdy, które przez najbliższe tygodnie będą walczyć ze sobą o tytuł zwycięzcy oraz sławę, jaką niesie ze sobą wygrana Celebrity Big Brother. Prowadzący ogłasza, że w tym sezonie w domu Wielkiego Brata będzie działo się więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale więcej informacji o tym pojawi się później. Czas na poznanie pierwszego mieszkańca... Plik:Shonda_Reeves_ProfilBB.png SHONDA REEVES SURVIVOR: MELANESIA | VENSTEY WYBUCHOWA | NACHALNA | ZABAWNA HBIC of Surwajwor melduje się na posterunku! Jakby ktoś nie wiedział to nazywam się Shonda Reeves, czyli niedoceniona królowa Survivor: MENELezja. Frajerski cast, frajerska produkcja i frajerskie reality-show. Krótko mówiąc - tamto coś to nie była moja bajka, ja jestem stworzona do Big Brothera. Nikt nie ma szans z królową! Shonda wchodzi do domu Wielkiego Brata. Po chwili Wielki Brat wzywa ją do pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie mówi jej, że będzie miała do wykonania zadanie. Prowadzący mówi, że drugi mieszkaniec może wydawać się nieznany, ale kryje się w nim prawdziwa gwiazda... Plik:Kevin_Star_ProfilBB.png KEVIN STAR SURVIVOR: ISRAEL | KRYSTIAN WYSPORTOWANY | EMOCJONALNY | TOWARZYSKI Kevin nie umie ukryć swoich emocji. Może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Gdy ma coś do powiedzenia, powie to. Nie zamierza chować się w cieniu innych. Trzecim mieszkańcem domu Wielkiego Brata zostaje kobieta-demon, którą pokochali mieszkańcy Izraela. Plik:Anneliese_de_Mon_ProfilBB.png ANNELIESE DE MON SURVIVOR: ISRAEL | KAMEL POMOCNA | KREATYWNA | OPĘTANA Anneliese pogodziła się ze swoim demonem i razem kroczą po ulicach Chicago, pełniąc rolę specjalisty ds. paranormalnych dla scenarzystów "The Exorcist". Anneliese żyje ze swoją internal entity w pełnej symbiozie; gdy za dnia jej uroczy charakter nie jest w stanie przekonać innych do wpłacenia datku na małe pieski (ps jest bff z J. Krupą), to nocna pogawędka po aramejsku zawsze przynosi rezultaty. Podobną strategię zastosuje w CBB, z przewagą aramejskiego, żeby zadowolić widzów BB After Dark. W wolnych chwilach pisze artykuły dla JastrząbPost, rysuje pentagramy i wylewa wodę święconą. Czwartym mieszkańcem domu Wielkiego Brata zostanie peruwiańska legenda, która nie boi się używać trudnych słów... Plik:Ce'Brie_Bradshaw_ProfilBB.png CE'BRIE BRADSHAW SURVIVOR: PERU | SPECTARA ZDETERMINOWANA | NIEINTELIGENTNA | ZADUFANA W SOBIE Jestem Ce'Brie Bradshaw, wymawiane SEBRJI, nie Sebraja. SEBRJI. Pochodzę z Bostonu, Massa... Massach-- Masażes-, Maszasz-... Massachu-- Massageuseds, miasta słynącego z Matta Damona, wystrzałowych maratonów rowerowych no i mojej osobowości! Z pewnością możecie pamiętać mnie z Survivor: Peru, a jeśli nie, to widocznie znak z nieba, że pora coś zmienić w swoim życiu. Zajęłam czwarte miejsce, co jest całkiem do bani, bo prowadziłam jedną z najwspanialszych gier socjalnych, strategicznych... umysłowych oraz, sportowych? W całej historii Survivora? To znaczy, nie dziwię im się, że bali się mnie zabrać do finału, w końcu zgarnęłabym na spokojnie WSZY-STKIE głosy. Finito. Jestem przede wszystkim sobą. Jeśli komuś nie będzie się podobało to, że jestem od niego fajniejsza, mądrzejsza, itepe, to nie będę się patyczkowała. Grzeczne dziewczynki idą do piekła, a niegrzeczne........... no, gdzieś tam. Wiecie. Będę rzucała talerzami jeśli będę chciała, a jeśli nie znajdę w lodówce żadnego dietetycznego mleka - ci ludzie mają przerąbane. Jestem legendą, a mój udział w Celebrity Big Brotherze przedłuży ten status o parę dekad. Domie Big Brothera - nadchodzę! Królowa idzie po swój tron, w najbardziej wyra............ chino.... fincho.... wyrachmelinowanym stylu. Jako piąty do domu wejdzie mężczyzna, który znany jest z tego, że zawsze kończy jako drugi. Plik:Francisco_Stewart_ProfilBB.png FRANCISCO STEWART SURVIVOR: VIETNAM | JACK ODWAŻNY | CZARUJĄCY | AMBITNY Mam spore doświadczenie w programach reality-show i na pewno tutaj je wykorzystam. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mogę żyć bez kamer. Dlatego wracam do telewizji. Poprzedno chciałem wygrać, teraz nie zależy mi na wygranej, lecz na świetnej zabawie i zdobyciu popularności w Internecie. Kolejny uczestnik chce aby wszyscy się kochali... czy coś z tego wyjdzie? Plik:Brandon_Lovelace_ProfilBB.png BRANDON LOVELACE SURVIVOR: PALAWAN | DARK PRZYJACIELSKI | OPTYMISTYCZNY | WRAŻLIWY Brałem udział w Survivor: Palawan, gdzie tak właściwie nie miałem żadnej strategii z wyjątkiem tego, że całkowicie opierałem się na dobrej grze socjalnej. I chyba szło mi całkiem dobrze, bo dotarłem dosyć daleko i nawet nie odpadłem przez głosowanie, tylko przez przegraną w zadaniu. W przypadku Big Brothera nic nie zamierzam zmieniać, zwłaszcza że tutaj to właśnie relacje z domownikami są najważniejsze. Nie mogę przewidzieć, czy dobrze mi pójdzie, ale mam nadzieję, że uczestnicy jak i widzowie polubią osobę, która zamierza wprowadzać pozytywną atmosferę do domu Wielkiego Brata. Siódmy mieszkaniec domu Wielkiego Brata jest gotowy na wiele aby wygrać, ale czy uda mu się dojść do końca? Plik:Melissa_Donesia_ProfilBB.png MELISSA DONESIA SURVIVOR: MELANESIA | FOREVERNTM AROGANCKA | RADOSNA | ZABORCZA Hej, mówi Melissa i jestem znana z tego, że przegrałam w finale jednym feralnym głosem. Jaka była moja gra? Na pewno dobra, skoro doszłam do finału bez żadnego głosu. Nie daje mi to jednak spokoju i naprawdę chcę odkupić moje pomyłki i tym razem... naprawdę skupić się na relacjach z innymi. Zatem fani, czeka was czas ze mną, który na pewno nie będzie nudny, mogę wam to zagwarantować! Jako kolejna do domu wejdzie gwiazda, której poker face mówi wszystko. Plik:Shanelle_Bradney_ProfilBB.png SHANELLE BRADNEY SURVIVOR: ISRAEL | ANJA UPARTA | TOWARZYSKA | NIECIERPLIWA Nie ufam ludziom, są zbyt zakłamani. Sama też noszę swoją poker face, której nikt nie rozszyfruje. NO ONE. Swoje karty odkrywam stopniowo. Jak to kobieta, bywam zmienna i skomplikowana. Potrafię oczarować swoją tajemniczością. Big Brother jest dla mnie jak poker. So watch out, bitches. Kolejny mieszkaniec mówił kiedyś o sobie, że jest brutalny, czy coś się zmieniło od jego występu w Survivor? Plik:Nathan_Wright_ProfilBB.png NATHAN WRIGHT SURVIVOR: ISRAEL | DUNCAN KOMUNIKATYWNY | KUSZĄCY | ZWARIOWANY Do innych ludzi podchodzi zawsze z uśmiechem i zrozumieniem. Gdy ktoś wpada mu w oko nie obawia się aby zacząć flirtować i spędzać dużo czasu na rozmowie. Często wychodzi na papierosa, od których uzależniony jest od kilkunastu lat. Do domu ma zamiar wejść ze swoim szczurem i przekonywać ludzi, że szczury to zwierzęta których nie powinno się bać. A już po przerwie do domu Wielkiego Brata wejdzie reszta mieszkańców oraz czeka nas twist związany z brakiem gwiazdy. Witam po przerwie w Celebrity Big Brother - Live Launch. Do tej pory w domu Wielkiego Brata zamieszkało dziewięć osób, czas na kolejną, która sprawi, że będzie to dom imprez. Plik:Andrey_Bowl_ProfilBB.png ANDREY BOWL SURVIVOR: NEW ZEALAND | PATRYCJA9922 MIŁY | SZCZERY | TOWARZYSKI Uwielbiam imprezować. Jednak czasem przesadzam z tym, co mi w zupełności nie przeszkadza. Lubię mówić komuś prawdę prosto w oczy, nawet jak to mogłoby bardzo zaboleć. Jedenasta do domu wejdzie uczestniczka, która uważa, że z charakteru jest stylowa. Plik:Keira_Bennett_ProfilBB.png KEIRA BENNETT SURVIVOR: SRI LANKA | SHELLI ROZSĄDNA | TOWARZYSKA | STYLOWA Keira Bennett - na pewno jeśli do tej pory nie macie pojęcia kim jestem. To sprawdź listę znajomych na fejsie jeszcze raz. Nie wiem co się stanie jeśli w domu pojawi się przystojny mężczyzna ale wiem jedno, będzie mój. Flirt to moje trzecie nazwisko. Mam nadzieje, że wszystkie zdziry wiedzą gdzie ich miejsce. Dwunasty mieszkaniec domu Wielkiego Brata ma bliską relację z bogiem, aczkolwiek szuka kogoś, komu będzie mógł pokazać swojego Judasza. Plik:Mattie_Mayson_ProfilBB.png MATTIE MAYSON SURVIVOR: VENEZUELA | PANPAWCIO PRUDERYJNY | POBOŻNY | CNOTLIWY Mattie, pomimo swojego looku greckiego boga i twarzy Adonisa, jest bardzo spokojnym chłopcem, swego rodzaju męskim odpowiednikiem niepokalanej dziewicy. Nie w głowie mu rozpusty i fanaberie tego świata. Bierze udział w programie głównie po to, żeby nawrócić tych wszystkich bezbożników i judaszy na właściwą drogę. Prawdziwą zagwozdką pozostaje jednak inna kwestia - czy któraś uczestniczka (a może któryś uczestnik!) rozepnie jego pas cnoty i zazna smaku jego Judasza? Trzynasty mieszkaniec domu Wielkiego Brata nie chce być w centrum uwagi, ale mieszkanie w tym domu sprawia, że jest to niemożliwe. Plik:Jesse_Mireles_ProfilBB.png JESSE MIRELES SURVIVOR: POLYNESIA | ONE WORLD GADATLIWY | WESOŁY | INTELIGENTNY Jesse zamierza unikać bycia w centrum uwagi, zamierza wykorzystać swoje zdolności socjalne by zdobyć zaufanie reszty graczy dzięki czemu będzie bezpieczny. Czternasta mieszkanka domu Wielkiego Brata znalazła miłość w Survivorze, czy Big Brother doprowadzi do jej rozwodu? Plik:Ashley_Santiago-Miller_Profil.png ASHLEY MILLER-SANTIAGO SURVIVOR: CHINA | ADDISON INDYWIDUALISTKA | OBCESOWA | INTERESOWNA Pewnie możecie mnie pamiętać z Chin. Poznałam tam swojego męża Juliana Santiago. Jesteśmy już ze sobą 5 lat. Kto by spodziewał, że jeszcze będziemy ze sobą? Od tamtego czasu naprawdę się zmieniłam. Już nie jestem zazdrosna o swojego mężczyznę i teraz trudno mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi. Nie dam się tym gwiazdeczkom. Kogo nie chce zobaczyć po raz kolejny? Catherine Hall. Niezwykle fałszywa osoba. Do dzisiaj jest na mnie zła, bo Julian wolał mnie. Raczej nie będę się z nikim kłócić... no chyba, że ta motyka wróci. Piętnasty mieszkaniec domu Wielkiego Brata otarł się o zwycięstwo, ale ostatecznie go nie odniósł. Czy teraz uda mu się kontrolować cały dom? Plik:Marley_Blair_ProfilBB.png MARLEY BLAIR SURVIVOR: PERU | MAW WYTRWAŁY | WYGADANY | ZABAWNY W Peru dałem się poznać jako silny facet, który chciał przejąć kontrolę nad grą. Niestety, nie udało mi się to, ale mój chłopiec Aiden wygrał. Teraz moja kolej! Jestem starszy, dojrzalszy i wyciągnąłem wnioski ze swoich błędów. Szesnasta mieszkanka domu Wielkiego Brata wygrała Miss USA, ale czy uda jej się wygrać sympatię widzów? Plik:Candace_Mooney_ProfilBB.png CANDACE MOONEY SURVIVOR: FINLAND | AUSSIERAF PEWNA SIEBIE | KONSEKWENTNA | ZADZIORNA Piękna, wykształcona kobieta z tytułem Miss USA pokazuje światu, że jej konsekwencja oraz pewność siebie jest wzorem do naśladowania dla wielu nastoletnich dziewczyn wchodzących powoli na ścieżkę dorosłego życia. Dziewczyna potrafi być wredna i bardzo pyskata, jeżeli ktoś ją mocno wkurzy. A już za chwilę do domu wejdzie ostatnia gwiazda, a także Shonda będzie musiała podjąć ważną decyzję. Dodatkowo czeka na was twist, który nie ma w sobie nic gwiazdorskiego. Zostańcie z nami. Witam po przerwie w Celebrity Big Brother. Czas powitać ostatnią gwiazdę dzisiejszego wieczoru. Oto siedemnasty mieszkaniec... Plik:Craig_Hawthorne_ProfilBB.png CRAIG HAWTHORNE SURVIVOR: HAWAII | RAFIX TOWARZYSKI | GODNY ZAUFANIA | IMPULSYWNY Lubię otaczać się ludźmi, poznawać ich historie i tworzyć więzi między każdym z nich. Będę walczyć z nudą panującą w domu Wielkiego Brata. Jestem tu by się bawić i pokazać widzom, że zasługuję na wygraną. To, że do domu Wielkiego Brata weszła ostatnia gwiazda nie oznacza, że wszedł do niego ostatni mieszkaniec. Otóż w tym sezonie do domu wejdzie takie ktoś nieznany, zwyczajny szary człowiek, którego nikt nie zna. Poznajmy mieszkankę numer osiemnaście. Plik:Laleh_Farris_ProfilBB.png LALEH FARRIS KUWEJT | SEEKIR SKĄPA | RODZINNA | OCZYTANA Laleh urodziła się w Kuwejcie, gdzie dorastała w biednej rodzinie. W wieku 4 lat została porwana przez wujka do Stanów Zjednoczonych, rodzice dowiedzieli się o tym gdy miała 10 lat. Uznali, że tam będzie miała lepiej, więc pozwolili jej mieszkać w USA. Laleh skończyła medycynę, specjalizuje się w ginekologii. Jej misją jest pomagać kobietom na całym świecie. Jest lesbijką i otwarcie mówi o swojej orientacji seksualnej. Jest zrównoważona emocjonalnie i sprawia wrażenie bardzo czułej do pewnego momentu, gdy nadepnie się jej na odcisk, wtedy pokazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze. W grze zrobi wszystko by dojść do celu, a swoich głównych sojuszniczek będzie szukać w kobietach bo jak sama uważa "żadna papuga nie zrozumie sowy tak jak druga sowa". Laleh była ostatnią osobą, która weszła do domu Wielkiego Brata dzisiejszego wieczoru. Połączmy się z domem, gdzie Wielki Brat poinformuje mieszkańców o decyzji, jaką musi podjąć Shonda. Mieszkańcy. Dzisiejszego wieczora Shonda weszła do domu Wielkiego Brata jako pierwsza mieszkanka. Teraz musi podjąć decyzję, która zagrozi udziałowi kilkorga z was w programie oraz pomoże jednej osobie. Wielki Brat kazał Shondzie wybrać trzy gwiazdy, które jej zdaniem wydają się najnudniejsze. Te osoby będą automatycznie nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata w tym tygodniu. Dodatkowo Shonda musiała wybrać jedną, jej zdaniem najciekawszą osobę w domu Wielkiego Brata. Ta osoba otrzyma immunitet na pierwszą eksmisję. Shonda nie może wybrać Laleh, ponieważ nie jest ona gwiazdą. Shonda zdecydowała. Mhmmm, królowa ma władze! Zacznijmy od tego, że wszyscy w tym domu wydają się być nudni gdy ja przy nich stoję, no ale zadanie to zadanie, a więc: 1. <śmiejąc się> Pierwszy jest Andrey... z całym szacunkiem, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać ze śmiechu...twoja fryzura jest przekomiczna. W ramach rekompensaty za wskazanie cię, zrobię ci coś z tym fryzem, bo w takim stanie na pewno nigdy nie zamoczysz w tym domu...! 2. Jesse - No wybacz chłoptasiu, ale na tle innych nie wyróżniasz się zupełnie niczym, to nic osobistego. Hej, tylko nie bierz tego do siebie, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nas czymś zaskoczysz. Next! 3. Nie no, tutaj to po prostu brak mi słów. Kevin Star. Serio? To brzmi jakbyś był powiązany z branżą porno. Może jakiś daleki kuzyn Natalii Starr, hmm? Oczywiście z całym szacunkiem, żadna praca nie hańbi! Jako że nie mogę wskazać siebie samej , to wybieram Ser'Berię... czy jak jej tam, anyway. Wydajesz się być pozytywną dziewczyną z charakterkiem, a ja lubię dziewczynki z ostrym temperamentem! Tak między nami to liczę na jakieś wspólne przypały w domu Brata, hyhyhy! A to oznacza, że... Plik:Andrey_Bowl_BB.png ANDREY Plik:Jesse_Mireles_BB.png JESSE oraz Plik:Kevin_Star_BB.png KEVIN Jesteście nominowani w tym tygodniu do eksmisji. Dołączą do was kolejni mieszkańcy po nominacjach. Plik:Ce'Brie Bradshaw BB.png CE'BRIE Ty nie będziesz mogła być nominowana do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. W tym sezonie Celebrity Big Brother w grze pojawią się eventy, będą to wydarzenia, które nadadzą większej dynamiki przebiegowi gry. Każdy z was może zaproponować jedno wydarzenie w którym weźmie udział wasza postać w trakcie tygodnia. Wydarzenie może być indywidualne, może być też związane z innymi mieszkańcami (jeżeli ich właściciele się na to zgodzą). Każde wydarzenie doda, odejmie lub nie zmieni popularności waszej postaci. Jeżeli wasza postać będzie nominowana to zyska/straci tyle głosów, ile zebrała punktów w przeciągu gry. Jeżeli nie będziecie zgłaszali wydarzeń związanych z waszymi postaciami będą one losowane z puli wydarzeń, którą przygotowano. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach